


Wings

by junior_writes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Day 12: Wings, M/M, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, baz gives him a massage, simon is tired, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Day 12: WingsBaz massages Simon's wings.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i posted this so late. tbh i was in a bit of a writers block slump so this is kind of rushed and not my best work but i muscled through it cuz momma didn't raise a quitter. 
> 
> prompt list from [@carryon-countdown](https://carryon-countdown.ttumblr.com/) on tumblr !

Simon has been rubbing his neck and awkwardly rolling his shoulders since I got to his flat. He’s sitting on the sofa reading from his textbook when his wing twitches for quite possibly the millionth time in the last hour.

“Alright, Snow, get on the bed,” I tell him as I shut my laptop and get up from my seat.

He looks up at me in confusion. “Huh?”

“In your room, Snow, go and get on your bed,” I repeat.

He furrows his brows at me. “What? Baz, no- I’m not really in the mood for that right now, I have to finish studying for my exam next week.”

“Not what I meant. You’ve been bitching and moaning all day and your wings are twitchy. I’m going to give you a massage,” I explain. 

“Oh, okay,” Simon says with a shrug as he closes his textbook and heads towards his bedroom. After I heat up some coconut oil, I go to the room and find Simon laying on his stomach, shirtless, with his head on his pillow. The muscles on his back are tense, I can see it from where I’m standing at the doorway. I go up to him and place the bowl of oil on his nightstand, bending down to place a kiss on his bare shoulder. He hums at the gesture. 

“I’m going to sit on your thighs, okay love?” I ask. He nods and mumbles an “okay”. I always ask because sometimes sudden touch makes Simon freeze up and feel uncomfortable, which is the total opposite of the feeling I’m going for right now. 

I throw one leg over his, to the point where I’m straddling him. I can see the tension in his wings. They’re pulled in tightly and practically vibrating. I take a bit of oil and rub it on my hands. 

“The oil is warm, but my hands are cold, so it might feel cold on your back,” I warn him before touching him. 

“‘S okay. I like your cold hands, they help me cool down,” he mumbles into the pillow. I smile and then press down at the small of his back, causing his spine to crack. Simon releases a sigh. Just as I touch him, his wings relax and drape themselves on the bed.

I keep on putting pressure on his spine until I make it to his wings. I knead harder at the point where his wings meet his back, pressing my thumbs where the leather of his wings mesh with his skin. It’s an interesting texture, and I know that Simon enjoys it when I touch his wings there.

“I’m going to start working on your wings now, okay?” I tell him. He hums into his pillow. I can tell he’s falling asleep. He’s been so overworked and stressed lately, he hasn’t been sleeping. I know how important studying is for him, for the both of us, really, but I can’t stand watching him burn out. 

I run my hands over the joints and bony parts of his wing. I rub my fingers in the joints, getting them to relax more. I then rub the fine leather in tiny circular motions, making sure they’re well moisturized with the oil. I repeat the motions on his other wing, to the point where they’re practically liquid. 

Simon’s breathing has evened out by now. I whisper his name, to see if he’s still awake. 

When I get no response, I get up and place a kiss on his head and then throw the oversheet on him before turning off the light and letting him sleep. He needs the rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://junior-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
